


【授翻】Darling Brother

by white_lemon



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Bloodlust, Dark!Newt, Dark!Theseus, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive!Theseus, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_lemon/pseuds/white_lemon
Summary: Theseus很爱自己的弟弟，甚至愿意为了他而杀人。





	【授翻】Darling Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Darling Brother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700424) by [Skiplowave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave). 



Theseus和Newt是一体的，没有人能够分开。任何胆敢拆散他们的人将面临生不如死的痛苦折磨。Theseus不知道那个更让他生气，是再也无法和自己亲爱的弟弟一块儿还是某些想用他们肮脏的手触碰他的卑鄙小人。

“你可真漂亮！美人一个人在这儿干什么呢？”

“我在等我哥哥。”

Newt冷漠的回答甚至都没有看向调戏他的中年男人。那人显然喝醉了，Newt恼怒的撇开头，躲避散发着啤酒臭味的呼吸。“来吧，小可爱，只要一分钟。我可以帮你打发时间。”男人摸上他的肩膀，Newt没有因为厌恶而退缩，“只要一分钟？”Newt沉思了会儿，微微一笑，男人咧开嘴，“当然，不过我们去个更隐蔽的地方吧。”Newt朝后门走去，男人毫不犹豫地紧跟其后。“嘿，相信我们现在离酒吧已经很远了。”Newt继续向前，扭过头，“抱歉，我不想被打扰，很快就到了，别担心。”走到一条死胡同里，Newt终于停下脚步，靠着墙张开双臂。那人痴笑着开始解Newt的背心和衬衫。

“老天，你真可爱。”Newt咯咯笑起来，接着笑的更大声了。“什么事那么好笑？”对方有些困惑，Newt看着他叹了口气。“哦，没什么——我哥哥很讨厌别的男人说我可爱。”这回轮到男人放声大笑起来，“为什么？别告诉我他叫你丑八怪，那太荒唐了。”Newt假装倒吸口气，“当然不是！我哥哥认为我很好看。你知道，他占有欲很强，讨厌见到别人摸我，尤其是你这样的。”男人乐得不行，没有注意到Newt突然压低的语调。“这就是为什么我们要远离酒吧。害怕他在大庭广众之下制造混乱吗？”对这个问题，Newt露出一抹阴森的笑容，男人不禁后退几步，“嗯，关于制造混乱你说对了一半，但你看……”

“在僻静的地方杀掉你更容易。”

男人转身看到另一位红发男子，手里握着把猎刀。他根本没时间做出反应，刀锋迅速划破他的喉咙，鲜血溅到了他和Newt身上。男人捂着他血流不止的脖子，看到的最后画面是两人深情地接吻。

***  
Theseus咬了口Newt的唇结束了这一热吻。他低头微笑着望向由于失血过多很快就死亡的男人。“你没事吧，Newt？这混蛋有没有伤害你？”他语气严肃，戴上黑色皮手套把尸体处理掉。“当然没有，Seus，只是个烦人的醉鬼罢了。”Newt一脸无辜，看着Theseus把尸体扔到最近的垃圾箱里，盖了几个垃圾袋在上面。“活该王八蛋，没人能碰我弟弟。”他们离开了小巷，没有留下一点踪迹。

一到家，Theseus猛地将Newt按到门上，毫无章法的亲吻着他。“真着急，我们不应该先处理血——啊！”Theseus向Newt的脖子攻去，留下无数吻痕。Newt喜欢Theseus这幅样子，这让他兴致高涨。抱起自己的弟弟回了卧室，Theseus扔到床上。一边撕扯着Newt的衣服，一边吮吸着Newt胸前两点，后者呻吟起来

“用点力！让我成为你的！”

“乐意之极，我亲爱的弟弟。”

Theseus却把自己在Newt每一寸肌肤上都留下印记。好让下次再把视线放到Newt身上的混蛋看清楚，警告他们不要妄想不属于自己的东西。他知道Newt引诱男人是为了满足他们嗜血的欲望。Theseus每次都会把那些人杀掉，有时直接刺向心脏，要么切断喉咙。如果可怜的傻干敢伤了Newt，他们就会留个活口，然后折磨他直到血流而亡或Newt感到无聊了，通常都是后者。每回兄弟俩都会做爱来以示庆祝，甚至在他们的俘虏面前。Theseus享受在他们面前展示Newt到底属于谁。他们会眼睁睁的看着Theseus和Newt抵着墙做爱，接着慢慢死去。“你唯一需要的就是我。都是我的。”Theseus咕哝着狠狠顶弄着Newt，惹得他揪着床单发出如小猫般的呜咽。他们总是面朝着对方，Newt爱死Seus布满狂热的深色眼眸。Theseus很是得意只有自己才能让Newt这样，唇齿间泄露出的声音，餍足的表情，没人能够像他一样使弟弟满意。

“T-Theseus我要射了！”

Theseus一口咬住Newt的肩膀，两人一起达到高潮。他躺在Newt身上，懒洋洋地舔着已经变成紫色的咬痕。“我爱你，Seus，”Newt轻轻吻了一下哥哥，困倦地喊着他的名字，“我也爱你，亲爱的。”  
FIN


End file.
